


A Knight Finds His Shrike

by ScorchCC1262



Category: overwatch
Genre: Came back from the dead, Exfiltration Mission, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by How to Train your Dragon 2, Lost Love, One-off fluff, Romance, necropolis, they deserve each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchCC1262/pseuds/ScorchCC1262
Summary: Winston gets a recall message from within the Necropolis from the long believed dead Jack Morrison, now under the guise of the notorious Soldier 76. Aiding him in his exploits is the other notorious vigilante known as the “Shrike.” Who is the Shrike? Reinhardt and his team are sent to investigate. Based on a comic post bytheweeklywheatlyon Tumblr!





	A Knight Finds His Shrike

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this spontaneously after reading a comic on Tumblr that took a scene from How to Train your Dragon 2 and put Ana and Reinhardt in their place instead! It is un-beta'd but it had been self-edited a few times! Please forgive any mistakes I have made! I hope you enjoy the piece!

The dropship raced towards the rendezvous point on Tracer’s NAV computer. The glow of her chronal accelerator and the NAV screens were the only things illuminating the ship. Winston’s objectives were simple: rendezvous with Pharah at her recon point and defend the two packages before exfiltrating the area. Pharah was already operating in the area upon hearing news that Talon had been operating in her home turf. Reinhardt had been given McCree and Lindholm to assist with the mission. 

“Should be enough to help get the Commander back,” he thought, still trying to shake off the fact that his old Commanding Officer was still alive.

“ETA, five minutes. Should be over Amari’s location soon,” Tracer announced.

The clicks and snaps of weapons being checked and secured briefly filled the air as the dropship zoomed low over the Egyptian desert.

Reinhardt stoically looked at the red light near the door as the dropship landed. Athena sounded off her usual countdown before the doors opened and he almost tuned it out until he heard, “Five.”

“Four.”

“Three.”

“Two.”

“One.”

The door light turned green and the four heroes emerged to an empty plateau overlooking the remains of an old Egyptian archeological dig. A slight clicking noise distracts Reinhardt out of his thoughts as he instinctively put up his large holographic shield. His squadmates knowingly aim their weapons at the source of the brief sound.

“Eye of Horus!” a gravelly deep voice whispered through the Egyptian sands.

Reinhardt’s head snapped towards the source of the sound and whispered the proper coded response, “Wadjet!”

A heavy built but slender older man emerged from a heavily camouflaged foxhole a few feet away from them. He wore a red, white, and blue leather jacket with a large red 76 sprawled along his back. His body had various straps that held his various supplies of ammunition and healing kits. He wielded a large blaster that he swung over his shoulder in a very nonchalant manner.

“I was beginning to think Amari was wrong about you guys showing up,” the old soldier quipped lightly and the hints of familiarity began to chip away at Reinhardt’s memory.

“Commander!” Reinhardt smiled under his helmet and let down his barrier, “It is good to see you back! I see death has treated you well!”

The man who was once Jack Morrison gave a hearty laugh and responded, “It’s good to see you too, Lieutenant!”

“Yes, now where is Amari? She was supposed to meet us here!”

“Ah yes. I had sent her down to meet up with An...Shrike. I’ll take you down to meet up with her. You're…you're gonna want to see them, Reinhardt.”

Reinhardt turned to his team, “Tracer, get the ship prepped for take-off. We don't want to linger here too long and get Talon’s attention.”

“Roger that!” Tracer replied and zipped to her spot in the drop ship.

“McCree and Lindholm, set up defenses so we can slow down any forces that may show up.”

“Aye, aye, L.T.,” McCree responded and tipped his hat towards the Crusader.

Reinhardt turned to Morrison and asked “Where is Fareeha?”

“This way,” Jack beckoned as they sprinted down into the catacombs below. 

In front of the entrance to the largest of the structures stood the familiar jump jet Raptora armor of Fareeha Amari. She was a woman who he adopted as his own upon hearing about the death of her mother and his only love. The junior Amari looked up towards the hulking suit of metal and the masked compatriot next to him and her eyes lit up. The tattoo under her right eye wrinkled a bit as she gave a confused look and greeted her once adopted father, “Old man? Wait, what are you doing here?”

“We’ll save the talk for later,” Reinhardt sternly whispered his reply, his eyes darting around the ruins, “We need to get you and the others out.”

“We?”

“Yes, me and my team. Did you not get the transmissions?” Reinhardt took Fareeha’s hand and walked through the catacomb entrance to follow Jack.

“It's just, I was expecting them to send a stealthier team,” Fareeha replied.

“Yeah, yeah. You could bring that complaint up with Winston,” Reinhardt quipped as he turned at the first right in the hallway.

“There’s also something else I have to tell you,” she added with slight caution and breathlessness in her voice.

“We can discuss this in the dropship, Pharah,” Reinhardt passed through a large room that once held various reconnaissance gear, now packed away on Morrison’s back ahead of them. There is a rocket launcher leaning near one of the entrances to another room.

“This news is of the earth-shattering variety,” she replied as he let go of her hand so she could retrieve her weapon.

“It can wait, ‘Reeha,” he said as he ventured towards the entrance he saw Jack disappear into.

Pharah followed closely behind him and added, “Reinhardt, unlike some of the other surprises I may have sprung on you, this is one you’ll like, I promise. You just need to handle it delicately, so…”

The junior Amari’s muttering was interrupted by the loud opening of a door. Morrison opened it right as Reinhardt reached out a hand to grab it. Morrison, in an odd and out of place reaction, jumped at seeing the sight of Reinhardt in front of him. He turned his visored face over his shoulder and then looked up at Reinhardt’s eyes through his helmet. He sighed and said, “You...should take the last package. She’s in this room.”

He walked around and set down his pack. He looked away from Reinhardt and Fareeha and said to himself, “Oh boy.”

Fareeha turned to Reinhardt as he went through the door. His whole body tensed as his grasp on his hammer loosened and it fell to the ground with a loud THUD. His hands flailed to his head in an awkward attempt to remove his helmet. The removal of his helmet revealed the blank face of utter shock and awe at the figure that stood before him. She was a short woman who stood tall and with poise despite her stature compared to him. Her blue cloak and hood covered most of her body and despite her long braided white hair and her patched up right eye, he was still able to recognize the woman he once loved. The tattooed left eye was still sharp and unwavering up until she saw the large figure standing on the other side of her room. His eyes went wide and unblinking as the woman in front of him let her rifle rest over her forearm in a very familiar pose. 

“I know what you're gonna say, Reinhardt,” the voice that haunted his nightmares and comforted him in his dreams said, “How could I have done this? Stayed away all of these years and why didn't I come back to you? To my daughter?”

To her surprise, the reply that she expected did not come as the gigantic metal-clad figure slowly sauntered towards her like a zombie. His mouth remained agape in a dumbstruck stupor and his gaze stayed frozen and glued towards the woman he once knew and thought he had lost.

The elder Amari backed up, fearing that he may have had pent-up wrath for the years he tortured himself over her death. She continued, “Well, what could I do? I couldn't take it anymore. I had been burnt out and I hesitated. I lost many of our friends because of my mistake. I had to live with that guilt and I just couldn't take coming back to their families, to Fareeha, and to you.”

Morrison put his hand to his masked face and whispered to Fareeha, “This is why I never got married. That and, well, other things.”

Reinhardt continued to slowly make his way to his somehow immortal beloved. He quickly noticed the eye patch over her long healed right eye and saw that she still had the tattoo over her left eye. Ana now held her rifle with both hands and continued to inch backward as he approached.

“I know I left you to raise Fareeha alone, but I thought she’d be better off without me,” she feared his approach but continued to talk, “and I was wrong. I could see that now but…”

The sniper’s attempts to talk to her long lost love were interrupted as her back hit the wall. She dropped one hand off her rifle and her eye widened as he slowly closed the distance between them. His face remained frozen in place as he approached her.

“Oh stop being so stoic, Reinhardt!” Ana commanded weakly as he reached over to gently caress her face in disbelief.

“Go on, shout! Scream! SAY SOMETHING!” Her eye widened in surprise at his gentle touch.

The muscles on Reinhardt’s face twitched as if it was about to thaw and move for the first time in ages. His eyes remained locked in hers as his lips parted wider to say something but nothing came out.

His face slowly softened as he whispered, “You’re as beautiful as the day I lost you.”

Ana’s eye widened even more in shock to what he just said and then closed shut as she let all of the emotions in his voice hit her like the full force of his hammer swing. His thumb softly felt the eye patch over her wounded eye and slid down her cheek. She felt a hand raise her chin up and she felt a chaste kiss on her lips. 

The room rumbled as the sounds of gunfire began to echo through the halls. McCree sounded off over Reinhardt’s comms, “Sir! Talon scouts have been spotted. We took some of ‘em out, but they definitely know we’re here. I dunno what’s taking ya so long but we need to go, over!”

“We’re on our way! Out!” Reinhardt screamed boisterously as he ran to grab his hammer and helmet. Fareeha and Jack had already began their run back to the ship. He turned to his once lost love and said, “Looks like they're having trouble upstairs. Let’s show these kids how it's done!”

“Oh Reinhardt, you always know the way to a girl’s heart!” Ana smirked as she grasped her rifle and prepared her Nano Boost wrist dart for another fight.


End file.
